Surprise
by Dystant
Summary: What is Konoka doing? And why does everyone else seem to be moping around? Why is Setsuna upset? How will it all end? Surprise! KonoSetsu


Surprise

A (long) Mahou Sensei Negima One-shot

By Dystant

--------------

Hello again Mina!

For those who are waiting, I _am_ still writing mirror for the soul, it's just slow progress.

This is a fic dedicated to all of those who put lots of effort in to making MA the best forum on the net. You know who you are! We salute you!

--------------

Disclaimer Sketch:

Chachamaru: Dystant Sensei, it is time.

Dystant: Ah Chachamaru chan, I've waited so long for this moment.

Chachamaru: Hai. I too have been waiting impatiently for this moment.

Dystant: Can gynoids be impatient? Meh! Shall we start?

Chachamaru: Let us begin.

Evangeline: What are you doing with my android!

Chachamaru: But mistress, we are only watching the new episode of Negima?!

Everyone: face-fault

Maki: What? I don't get it?

Dystant: Um, just read this Maki chan.

Maki: Akamatsu sensei owns Negima. Dystant earns nothing from writing this, so please don't sue!

--------------

At 7.30am on Saturday the 10th of January 2004 Konoka Konoe woke up in a large dorm in possibly the largest campus in the world, and carefully went about her morning routine without waking her two roommates, both making use of the lie-in that Saturday mornings brought. Today was the start of a very important week, one she had been secretly preparing for now for several months. It had been hard sneaking stuff around behind the backs of everyone, but this was really important, and she was going to do it _right!_

She walked out of the door to her dormitory and brought a mobile phone out from the cute bag she wore over her shoulder. After pressing a few buttons she held it to her ear.

"Ah! Good morning Mana san! Are you ready?" pause "Great! I'll be down in just a few minutes; I'll meat you at the station! Thanks so much for agreeing to go with me!" another pause "Ok! See you in a few minutes Mana san!"

Placing the phone back in her bag, Konoka skipped off happily down the corridor.

After Konoka had disappeared, two small girls in what appeared to be ninja outfits appeared from round the corner.

"Did you hear that Onesan? A meeting with Mana san at the station, and so early in the morning too!" said the first, identifiable as Fumika Narutaki by her hairstyle alone.

"Hmmm, it does sound suspicious. Sneaking about so early in the morning," conceded her sister Fuuka Narutaki.

"But so are we Onesan?"

"Yeah, but that's because we've got secret training with Kaede ne this weekend, not because we've got a date! Maybe we should follow them just to make sure?"

"You think it's a date? Oh, but what about the training?"

"Oooh! We'll just have to tell someone about it when we get back!"

--------------

At 2pm the official cheerleaders of 3-A, Kakizaki Misa, Madoka Kugimiya, and Sakurako Shiina were walking through the shopping district of Harajuku. It was a place they went rarely, the expense usually limiting the Junior High School girls to the Mahora campus shopping district. That wasn't to say the Mahora shopping district wasn't fun in its own way, but for a truly therapeutic shopping and karaoke experience you _had _to go to Harajuku.

"Hey! Let's go to Karaoke!" shouted Sakurako, apparently at random.

"But the reason we came here is because you said that clothes shop you always go to was having a sale," pointed out Madoka, "Can't you ever stick to what you say you want to do when we come here?"

"I'll have some Takoyaki please!" came the cry from a nearby street vendor as Madoka was again ignored during her attempts to bring order where order was never designed to go.

And thus the Cheerleaders continued their apparently random course though Harajuku, following a trail only definable using chaos theory. At least until they spotted something rather interesting across the street.

"Hey isn't that Tatsumiya san?"

--------------

"What do you think of this one Tatsumiya san?"

"Hmmm? It would definitely suit you… but I'm not so sure it would be the best choice?"

--------------

Madoka took one look at the scene across the street before taking a handful of her two friends and dragging them around the corner.

"Hey! Remember the last time this happened! I'm not spending all my cash on matching outfits!"

"Hmmm maybe your right, we'll let them be for now," agreed Kakizaki.

"Yeah! But just wait until school!" screamed Sakurako, causing the other two cheerleaders to cover her mouth lest they be discovered.

Casting one last glance back, the Cheerleaders went on their way.

--------------

Konoka walked tiredly into her dorm at 17:30.

"Hey Konoka! Where did you go? You'd gone by the time me and Negi bozu got up this morning?" asked her fiery haired, and fiery tempered, roommate Asuna Kagurazaka

"Hmmm? I just went out to get some fresh air," replied Konoka, which was quickly followed by a stifled yawn.

"'Just fresh air' you look exhausted where have you been?"

"Just here and there."

Asuna looked on with suspicion at her unusually secretive roommate, who was now in the process of getting ready for a nap.

"Ok…"

Turning around to go back to her weekend's homework Asuna decided to let it slide. If Konoka didn't want to talk about it, and she didn't look like it was something bad despite the exhaustion, then it must be important but not too serious. If it was, Asuna trusted Konoka to tell her.

"You know you can tell me anything right, I don't mind, I can keep a secret," she reminded, just in case.

"I know. Thanks, but I'll tell you when it's time."

"Ok."

--------------

Monday morning was always a busy morning at the Mahora campus, everyone striving to be on time for the first lesson of the week (or face the consequences). This Monday morning was no different, and 3A had quickly gathered in their homeroom several minutes before first Bell. Last in were a fresh faced Konoka and a not so fresh faced (after her paper round) Asuna. As both dropped of their things at their desks several members of the class made a beeline straight towards Konoka, surrounding both of them.

"Hey Konoka, we saw you at Harajuku!" stated Sakurako, in her usual overly enthusiastic style.

"Harajuku?" asked Asuna, looking quizzically at Konoka.

"Yup! And with Mana san too," added Kakizaki.

"You were at Harajuku with Mana san?" asked an increasingly curious Asuna.

"They were looking at matching outfits, and the twins say they saw her leaving at 7:30. Don't know about you, but that sound almost like a date!" exclaimed Madoka.

At this Asuna burst out laughing at the usual absurdity of 3A.

"Ha Hah! Konoka on a date with Mana san, you guys crack me up! There's got to be another reason, right Konoka?"

"Right," confirmed Konoka with a curt nod.

"So what is it?" inquired Sakurako.

"It's a secret," stated Konoka with a wink.

--------------

Mana Tatsumiya lent on the wall near the door and watched the scene in front of her with a practiced eye, catching all the detail, watching every movement. If you need practice maintaining line of sight with a target there was nothing better than 3A five minutes before the start of a school day.

She felt a presence coming up to her side, and made a guess based on the chi signature.

"Good morning Setsuna."

"Good morning Mana," replied Setsuna Sakurazaki, "I heard you went to Harajuku with Ojousama."

"Indeed. Why? Are you jealous?"

"W-What!"

Mana chuckled at the suddenly red face of Setsuna, before continuing, "I helped Konoka san with some shopping. She needed a knowledgeable eye."

"She wasn't buying guns was she?" asked a mildly concerned, and slightly confused Setsuna, to which Mana simply raised an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid I'm sworn to secrecy, which, given how good I am at secrecy, means you'll probably have to wait until Konoka san reveals what she bought, right?"

--------------

"Ojou…"

Setsuna got what she called 'the look' from Konoka. She'd been getting it every time she slipped up and called her Ojousama recently, which was still quite often as Setsuna fought to overcome many years of conditioning.

"I mean… Kono chan, would you like to come and watch training this evening?"

For Setsuna, activities after school had fallen into a sort of routine recently. She would train Asuna in the art of Kendo on the grass near the World tree, as Kuu Fei would train Negi in the Chinese martial arts nearby. Konoka, and whoever else decided to come along would watch at the side, offering Negi encouragement and making small talk. Then after a while, Negi would go off for training with Evangeline, and Setsuna would join Konoka and Asuna for a delicious Konoka cooked meal, before she would spend the early evening working with Konoka on her homework, and generally hanging out. That was of course unless she was down to patrol, or any of them had errands to run for the Headmaster. However Setsuna knew that both she and Konoka were free from errands, barring any emergencies, and was looking forward to a nice evening…

"Ah! Sorry Secchan, but I'm having some cooking lessons with Satsuki chan this evening. I'll have to give training a miss today." Konoka split through Setsuna's musings with her polite refusal of the invitation, leaving Setsuna feeling noticeably disappointed.

"Hey, don't look so sad Secchan, there'll be other times right?" said Konoka, bringing her face close enough to Setsuna to invoke a deep blush.

"O-of course Ojou-Kono chan. I should be…"

Stuttering and faltering in a way only Konoka could induce, Setsuna quickly made her way from the classroom in the direction of the world, watched as she left by a beaming Konoka.

"OK," she said to herself turning her attention back to the classroom, "Sat chan! Are you ready?"

--------------

Tuesday passed uneventfully for Setsuna. Konoka appeared to have enjoyed yesterday's cooking lesson, but like with the trip to Harajuku was being unusually secretive to everyone about it. Setsuna thought it odd, but knew it was not her place to question her Ojousama.

Tonight she was down to patrol the school grounds from after last bell to early evening, and as such, training with Asuna had all been done this morning.

'No meeting with Ojousama this evening then,' she concluded.

As the final bell went, Setsuna made her way off to patrol quickly, giving brief goodbyes to Konoka, Asuna and Negi, before making her way towards the door. As she left she spotted Konoka talking to an odd bunch of Satsuki, Mana, Haruna, and Iincho. It was rare to she those people together by themselves, without being in a larger group with their friends around them. However, Setsuna realised she was probably being overly suspicious, and left it at that.

However, the seeds of curiosity had been planted.

'I just _know _Ojousama is up to something,' she thought.

--------------

Wednesday came, and Konoka was looking quite pleased with herself, though wouldn't tell anyone _why _she looked pleased with herself. To Asuna, who still hadn't been brought into the loop, it was all very suspicious, and she could tell both her sensei's were also feeling suspicious.

"Negi bozu, pay attention, I be getting through far too easy this evening. Mind must always be focused when performing ancient Chinese martial arts."

"Sorry master Kuu!"

Asuna watched as Kuu Fei again got through the guard of Negi bozu, as she sat down for a 5 minute break. Next to her sat her Kendo sensei, Setsuna, who was also off form this evening. If Asuna was being honest, she probably wasn't on top form either, though Setsuna seemed not to have noticed.

The sudden dip in form on the grass seemed to suspiciously co-inside with the absence for the second time this week of the usual cheering section. Konoka had again gone off, this time to help Haruna with something or other which hadn't been made particularly clear. Compared to cooking lessons this was _really _suspicious.

"Come on Asuna san, lets get back to work," said a clearly uninspired Setsuna, doing as much for Asuna's motivation as a wet fish. However Asuna did slowly get back to her feet and face her sensei. As Setsuna hesitated to come forward, she got the feeling this was going to be a training session to forget.

--------------

Asuna walked into the dorm looking slightly dishevelled and aching for a shower. However she was immediately alerted by the sound of singing coming from the kitchen.

"Konoka?" she checked.

"Yes? Ah Asuna, how was training?" replied her roommate.

"It could've been better," stated Asuna, giving a little sigh, "I wasn't expecting you to be back. Weren't you with Paru?"

"Yes, but we finished quite quickly."

"What were you doing?"

"Just some things."

Konoka busied herself around the kitchen, giving the impression that the conversation wasn't taking place. Asuna raised her eyebrows at her flatmate, but again let it slide.

"I'm off for a shower."

"Ok, I'll have dinner ready for when Negi kun gets back."

--------------

By Thursday a certain Kendo master was feeling distinctly blue, and that wasn't because Asuna had tried to force her to try some of her cooking again after practice.

No, this certain Kendo master was feeling blue because she was beginning to feel both left out and unloved.

'No, that's not right; I know Ojousama will always be my friend! She's just… busy this week.'

No matter how much Setsuna repeated it in her head, it still sounded as hollow as when the thought first travelled across her synapses.

Konoka herself was currently off somewhere, last sighted with Mana. Somehow they'd managed to lose her as she followed. Part of her was ok with this. Part of her was currently kicking the rest of her for trying to follow Konoka in the first place.

'I must trust Ojousama.'

At first she'd tried to put it down to wanting to protect Konoka, but Setsuna knew there was nobody better to leave Konoka with than Mana. In the end she'd simply made her way to world tree plaza and was standing and sighing as she looked out at the beautiful view. However, the view just didn't seem as beautiful without Konoka.

Kicking her feet she began to make her way back to the dorms.

--------------

When Asuna came back from her paper round on Friday Morning, she was surprised to find the dorm strangely quite. Usually by this time, Konoka would be doing up Negi's tie and messing his hair up, however all Asuna was greeted by today was Negi standing on a stool trying to do his tie up in front of a mirror.

"Where's Konoka?"

"She went to school early. She said she had something to do."

Asuna looked glanced towards the door. Konoka going into school early? Whilst not unheard of, it was still a very rare occurrence.

"Konoka is just getting weirder and weirder this week."

--------------

When Asuna got to class (ahead of Negi who had a staff meeting) she could here the frantic discussion and excited shrieks from down the corridor. Opening the classroom door she was almost blown back by the excitement.

"What's going on here?"

"Oh! Asuna, check out your chair!" shouted an overly animated Sakurako. Asuna wondered if that was even possible.

Pushing her way through the throng she made her way to her chair and looked down. On it was a small card.

--------------

_Konoka Konoe formally invites you to a party at the Tatsumiya shrine _

_At 1pm_

_On Saturday the 17th of January 2004_

_It would be appreciated if you brought a small gift and a card._

_Confused? Everything will be made clear on the day._

--------------

'Is this what she's been up to all week? Preparing a party? But why could she tell us?' thought Asuna, as she turned the card over and over in her fingers.

Looking up, Asuna saw Setsuna staring down at her own chair with a puzzled look.

"Sakurako san, can I have a look at your invite?" the young swordswoman asked the nearest girl to her.

Asuna watched the girl study the small card for several seconds, before handing it back to the cheerleader. Then, moving stiffly, she picked up her small bag and walked out the door.

"Setsuna!!" called out Asuna, as she realised Setsuna was leaving. Setsuna didn't even flinch.

Her bells ringing out behind her, Asuna sprinted towards the door, but when she reached it Setsuna had already disappeared. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see a slightly out of breath Konoka.

"Konoka! Where have you been?!"

"Huh? My grandfather called me over to run an errand before classes. Has Secchan arrived yet?"

"Arrived? She just left!"

"Left? Why? Lessons haven't started yet."

"I think it was because there was no invitation on her seat?" said Asuna whilst holding a thinking pose.

"But I have it here!" replied an increasingly worried Konoka, pulling a small envelope out of her bag, "I was going to give it to her in person. It's special!"

Asuna could spot the beginnings of tears in Konoka's eyes and quickly pulled her friend into a hug.

"Look we'll go look for her alright."

"We can't! Lessons are about to start!"

Asuna couldn't really fault Konoka for not wanting to miss lessons, but was slightly surprised she wasn't going to chase after Setsuna.

"We'll find her after lessons then. OK?"

Asuna felt Konoka nod into her chest, and released her from the hug, before leading her back into the classroom.

--------------

A tired Asuna trudged back into her dorm followed a tired Negi and finally by a tired and visibly upset Konoka.

"Hey, I'm sure we'll find her tomorrow!" Asuna stated, trying desperately to cheer up Konoka.

However her roommate simply slumped down on her bed before replying, "But the party is tomorrow. How am I supposed to find her in time?"

"Don't worry Konoka san. I'm sure Aniki and I can come up with something," called out Chamo from Negi's shoulder. Konoka didn't even seem to acknowledge it.

Negi frowned. He hated to see his friends/students upset.

"I'll find Setsuna san tomorrow. I promise."

--------------

"Aniki, how do you expect to find Setsuna nesan flying around like this? The campus is huge, and if nesan doesn't want to be found, I don't think we can find her on our own."

Chamo sat on the wand in front of Negi as he scoured the Mahora campus from above looking for any sign of his student. He'd tried a good half an hour to focus on her chi signature, but was unable to trace anything, Setsuna's trail being faint. Obviously Chamo was right; the Shinmeiryuu master didn't want to be found. However every time he felt like giving up he remembered the despairing look on Konoka's face when they had accepted defeat the night before.

"I'm not going to give up Chamo kun. I have to do this for Konoka san."

--------------

Nagase Kaede looked up into the sky at the small faint shape buzzing across the Mahora sky.

"There goes Negi bouzo trying to do everything by himself again, de gozaru," she said to herself, shaking her head. "I suppose it's up to Sessha to lend a helping hand, de gozaru."

Kaede leaped from the tree she was standing in, split in several copies of herself, and set off.

--------------

A dejected girl sat on her bed.

"Don't worry Konoka. I'm sure if anyone can find Setsuna, Negi can," said Asuna, attempting to instil hope in herself, as much as in her roommate.

"I know Asuna, I should believe in Negi kun," replied Konoka, attempting a fake smile, but failing miserably. Asuna's heart leaped out in sympathy, causing to walk over and wrapped the girl in the 17th hug she'd received this morning.

"You know, I tried so hard this week to get everything organised. Secchan's never had a birthday party before, and I thought that now we're friends again I'd make sure she had the best birthday party ever," Konoka started, stopping for a second to wipe another tear away from her eyes, "but, if only I hadn't had the errand. How did this all go wrong? And why am I so upset?"

Asuna didn't need to think about her answers, "The first one, I don't know. The second one, I know you know."

--------------

"We've been at this for hours Chamo kun. Where else can we search?" asked Negi, as he soared upwards.

"Hey, Aniki, you see that tree over there towards Evangeline nesan's cottage? I think some people are waving at us."

Negi brought out a small telescope from his cloak and pointed in the direction of the tree.

"That's not 'some people' Chamo kun, that's Kaede san!" exclaimed Negi excitedly, "I'm taking us down."

--------------

Setsuna sat by a small stream, out in the woods near Evangeline's cottage. She knew that Eva san probably knew Setsuna was there, but also knew that Eva san wasn't someone to bother with anything like people hiding near her cottage.

Hiding; Setsuna had never really hidden like this before. All the hiding she used to do when protecting Ojousama was hiding just out of view, never too close, never too far away.

But now, a part of her just couldn't face seeing her Ojousama, part of her was really confused. Part of her was… hurt?

"Why was there no invitation for me?"

Setsuna had never felt more confused when she looked down at her chair to see no small square of card. When she read Sakurako's invitation it just made her chest tighten. Surely Ojousama hadn't ignored her? Surely there was a reason.

There was another part of Setsuna that was sitting there screaming at her to trust Ojousama, screaming that there _must _be a reason. That was the part of her that kept bringing her to her feet and making her take those few steps back towards the dorms, but the rest of her would always rebel and bring her back to her spot on the bank.

"I wonder what Ojousama is doing. Is she upset?"

The final part of Setsuna was embarrassed. She'd just run out of there drawing all the attention to herself, when logic would have said stay and wait. Now she wondered if she'd ever be able to look her classmates in the face. More importantly she wondered if she'd ever be able to look Ojousama in the face again.

"Secchan?"

Setsuna whipped round in shock. Standing out, a few feet from the trees, was a slightly dishevelled looking Konoka. Her eyes were red, and questioning, with a hint of hope. Even after she had washed her face it was clear she'd been crying.

"O-ojousama!"

Setsuna felt the blush rising in her cheeks, and quickly whipped her head back round to look away from her friend. Though she tried to ignore it, for a second, she'd never felt a stronger urge to hug someone.

'But how did Ojousama find me? I didn't sense anyone, and Negi sensei never came over this way.'

A small thumping sound alerted her to Konoka dropping down on Setsuna's left, making her jump slightly. Setsuna was aware of her best friends gaze upon her cheeks and tilted her head further away with her blush deepening.

"Here Secchan," said Konoka, placing a small envelope in Setsuna's lap, "For you. Open it. Please?"

Setsuna picked up the envelope and inspected it. It had the Kanji for her named written in golden sparkly ink on the front, and was sealed with a sticker of a small pink samurai on the back. For a second Setsuna cursed whoever thought of creating pink samurai, but though it was just the sort of juxtaposition of strength and cuteness which seemed to attract her Ojousama.

'Wait a second, my Ojousama?'

Setsuna blushed, quickly opening the envelope in an attempt to derail the invading thought streams.

Inside was a card very like the ones she'd seen her fellow classmates waving around as she entered the classroom the previous morning, but instead of a printed message, there was a personal one written in what Setsuna immediately recognised as Konoka's own beautiful calligraphy.

--------------

_To my dear Secchan_

_Please meet me on the steps of the World Tree Plaza _

_At 2pm Tomorrow_

_Lots of Love_

_Kono chan_

_x_

--------------

"I meant to give it to you yesterday, but I was called away by grandfather to run an errand before classes started," began Konoka, nervously filling in the silence as she waited for a reaction.

Everything suddenly began to click for Setsuna. She realised her reaction had been totally out of proportion, and as a result, she had hurt to one she meant to protect. In a blink of an eye she had rearranged herself so that she was on her knees, flat to the ground, in the most humbling of bows in front of Konoka, her forehead touching the floor.

"I apologise Ojousama. My actions were totally without cause, and I have wronged you. I would completely accept any decision you make, even if you were to choose to no longer be my friend. I would do…"

"What are you saying Secchan? Don't you want to be my friend?"

"O-of course I do Ojousama, but someone such as I does not deserve…"

"Call me Kono chan."

"Huh?"

"If we're friends, you should call me Kono chan. Ne Secchan?"

Setsuna, raised her head slightly to look at Konoka, who seemed to be wearing a smile that was far from the happy one she normally wore.

"I think this was all just a miss understanding Secchan, but if anything it was my fault, not yours. I spent the entire week wrapped up in my own preparations I neglected my friends."

Setsuna watched as Konoka turned to mimic her position, kneeling with her head to the floor, only a couple of inches from Setsuna.

"Can you forgive me Secchan? I've been a terrible friend."

"Ojou – Kono chan, there is no need to bow, the fault is mine, and…"

Setsuna suddenly trailed off as Konoka raised her head from the floor, leaving it very close to Setsuna's own. Setsuna found herself lost in the beautiful eyes of her friend and blushed deeply, yet seemed completely unable to draw herself away.

"Why do I always feel so strongly about things to do with you Secchan?" said Konoka breathlessly, "I always thought I might have been before, but now I know for sure."

"Kono chan?" Setsuna enquired, in a voice far too husky to be her own.

"I'm in love with you Secchan."

Konoka leaned forward to capture the lips of her shocked friend, and held their first kiss for a second before, after receiving no indication from Setsuna that it was accepted, pulling back whilst blushing furiously.

"I-I'm sorry Secchan, I don't know what came over me I mmmph!"

Konoka's words were suddenly cut off as Setsuna quickly moved forward locking her lips with her Ojousama's, letting out all the passion she'd kept locked up over the last few months. After a moment to get over the shock, she felt Konoka lean in to the kiss, and signal her approval with a low moan.

After several seconds, both girls drew away, refilling their lungs with deep breaths, whilst blushing lightly. Setsuna looked down and saw that at some point their hands had become linked. She gently rubbed her thumb across the smooth skin of Konoka's hands before looking up into Konoka's face. She was surprised to see a curious expression, like Konoka was waiting for something. Somewhere a flash went of in Setsuna's head.

"I-I love you too, Kono chan," she declared, watching as Konoka's expression transformed into a grin that spread from ear to ear.

"I know Secchan."

"What?"

"Do you think I wouldn't notice you always staring at my butt?"

"Ojousama, I didn't! I mean I wouldn't! I mean…"

"Eheh! You're so easy to tease Secchan."

"Ooojousama!" Setsuna pouted, causing Konoka to pull her tight against her chest, in a fierce hug.

"You're so cute Secchan."

Setsuna blushed as Konoka pulled her into areas of her body Setsuna forbid herself to think about.

"I did catch you staring at my butt though," said Konoka from above her head.

"Ojousama!"

"Don't worry, I kinda liked it."

"Ojousama!!!"

--------------

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

"Ah! Is that the time! I have to get ready!" shouted a flustered Konoka, disengaging from the hug she'd held Setsuna in for almost hour.

"Hmmm? What time is it?" Setsuna asked.

"11:30, I have to get ready for the party! I'm sorry Secchan, but I'll have to see you later," Konoka stated with a pout.

"Why don't I come with you?"

"You can't, you have to be at the world tree at 2pm and you're not to go anywhere near the Tatsumiya shrine in the meantime, got it?" Konoka pointed out with an tone and expression which left no room for an argument.

"Y-yes Kono chan."

"Good," said Konoka, her expression reverting back to the smile she'd worn for the last hour, "I'll see you at the world tree then Secchan, bye bye!"

After a little wave, Setsuna watched her run off.

"Oh my! Why can't I stop looking at her butt?!"

--------------

Setsuna sat on the steps in the World Tree Plaza. She'd been almost a quarter of an hour early, mainly because she had nothing better to do, and secondly because she was slightly curious as to what was going on.

"Secchan!"

Setsuna looked up to see Konoka bounding towards her in the cute top and fashionable skirt they'd picked out together a couple of weeks previous. The skirt was slightly shorter than what Konoka usually wore, and gave a great view of her legs. Setsuna quickly caught herself staring and looked away, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

'I'm turning into a pervert,' she thought.

Suddenly the world became dark.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry Secchan it's just a blindfold. I'll be your guide. Come with me."

Setsuna was slightly worried about not being able to see where she was going, but when Konoka took her hands and began to lead her away, she realised that Konoka combined, with her superior perception, would never allow her to trip.

After a few minutes she sensed various powerful chi's up ahead. She recognised them as bellowing to the various trained warriors of her class. Such revelations only lead her to be more suspicious.

"Are you taking me to the party Kono chan? Hasn't it already finished?"

"Finished? After an hour?"

"But you came to fetch me, and you're the host. Surely you wouldn't abandon it?"

"Hey! No guessing Secchan!"

Secchan realised she would get no answers from Konoka, and decided to keep quiet. Besides she could sense the class was very close now.

"OK Secchan, get ready."

Suddenly the blindfold was removed.

"SURPRISE!!!"

Setsuna was taken aback by the sudden sunlight and the loud shout. She blinked a couple of times to regain her vision, and reeled back from what she saw. Across the stage in the courtyard of the Tatsumiya shrine was hung a large banner reading:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SETSUNA!

Underneath it was a big pile of presents and a long table with a large selection of party food and drink, along with almost the entire class, who were clapping and calling out for her to join them.

"But Ojousama! I never told anyone when my Birthday was! How did you?"

"I asked my grandfather. He thought you deserved a party just as much as I did."

A stunned Setsuna was dragged over to the rest of the class, where she was swamped for over three hours.

--------------

Another hour later and most of the class had left, after helping to clear up. Konoka and Setsuna sat next to each other on the stage.

"I never knew parties were so exhausting," complained Setsuna, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"It was so much fun though, right?" asked Konoka, a slight wobble in her voice indicating a level of worry, which was quickly relieved by a nod of Setsuna's head.

Setsuna looked at the pile of presents next to her. Most were a bit too pink for her tastes, but she would treasure them all.

"Secchan, now it's time for my present," stated Konoka, breaking Setsuna's thoughts.

"Didn't I get one from you Ojousama?" asked Setsuna, whilst indicating a tee-shirt which she'd received from her friend.

"Oh that was just a little something, here's your main present."

Konoka pulled a small black jewellery box from behind her back. In it was a small teardrop shaped pearl pendant on a silver chain.

"When I saw it, I just knew I had to buy I for you," said Konoka, taking the necklace from Setsuna's unresisting hands and placing it over her head. "See, it looks so cute on you!"

Setsuna blushed from the attention.

"Thank you, Kono chan."

"It's no more than you deserve, Secchan."

Setsuna looked up into Konoka's smiling face, and felt the smile spread across her own. Acting on Impulse, she reached across and pulled Konoka into a quick hug, before breaking away and planting a brief kiss on her lips.

"I love you Kono chan."

"I love you too Secchan. Now let's pick these presents up and take them back to dorm."

--------------

A few minutes later two girls, each carrying a large back, walked hand in hand out of the Tatsumiya shrine, and back towards the dorm.

"Didn't I tell you Aniki?"

"Yes, but Konoka and Setsuna k-k-kissing?!"

"So? These are modern times we live in Aniki! Shall I get the chalk ready?"

"Chalk?"

"For the Pactio Aniki! The Pactio! I wonder if Setsuna's artefact with Konoka will be different from the one with you?"

"Chamo kun!!"

--End--

--------------

Dystant: And so the marathon ends…

Evangeline: Was it really worth it?

Dystant: We'll find out soon enough! Chachamaru!

Chachamaru: Please send Dystant your reviews! Then perhaps next time he can write a somewhat shorter fic!

Dystant: Damn it, I hope so!


End file.
